Our Little Princess
by Pixel Alice
Summary: What happens when Bella sudenly leaves while the Cullens hunt. Who is this Lilian girl and why does she call Bella "Mommy". Read and find out. Sorry I suck at summaries. R
1. The Little One

**I got this idea when I was sick. My head was in pain and i was really sick to my stomatch. So when mt mom picked me up I fell asleep right away. So the this first chapter is technally my dreaam with a few ajusments. Hope you like it cause I like my dream it made me feel better it was nice and suding.**

**XOXO  
Maria**

* * *

Chapter 1  
THE LITTLE ONE

Alice POV

It was almost christmas and it was terrible...again. Its has been almost been exactly five years since Bella dissapered. Edward took so bad he wont talk to anyone no more. He is always sulking in his room and only comes out to hunt. We all took it so bad. Bella was a big part of our life. How could she just dissapered one day. I still remember that dreadful day.

_We just came back from hunting. So on chritsmas we could spemd it all together._

_"Edward what did you get Bella?" I asked curiesly._

_"Why are you asking your physic aren't you?" he teased me. He was right but I didn't let myself ruin my gift so stoped my vision for a while._

_We reached our house. Edward and I rushed inside to greet Bella. Bella now lived with us cause Edward and her were married. Edward beat me by three seconds._

_"BELLA! WE ARE BACK!"I screamed. She is still human so she is bound to hear that. There was no reply. Edward tensed up._

_"Mabey she is sleeping" he mummbled trying to calm himself down. Then dissapered._

_"Hey where's Bella "asked Emmett entering the house._

_"Bella is not here" I replied slowly._

_"What wrong with Edward. His emotions are filled give sadness" Jasper grumbled_

_"What do you mean sadness?!" I said really scared. This is bad. I quickly went to my brothers room. There he sat on his bed holding a piece of paper. He was cluching it like dear life._

_"Edward what wrong" I asked trying to sound calm but it wasn't working very well._

_"She's gone" he whipered almost in a cry._

_"What do you me gone?" I asked. He just looked at the paper. I knew that might be the anwser. I slowly got the paper from my brother._

_**Dear Cullens**_

**_ I'm sorry. But I'm leaving this letter to tell you that I'm leaving. PLease don't try to find me. I'll suvrive. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Edward but I just... had to leave. I hope you can forgive me. I love you all. Alice thanks for being my friend you were like a sister that I never had. Even thought you forced me to shop. Please don't kill yourself trying to find me either. Rosalie thanks for finally accepting me. It meant alot to me. Emmett thanks for acting like a big brother and making laugh. Jasper I know that you always had to keep your distance with me cause I was human. I wish I gotten to know you better. Carlise thanks for always being there for me. Espacially when I broke or hurt something. You are a great doctor. Esme you are a mom to me. Always there for me when Rennee was in Florida. Thank you all. I'm going to be okay. And don't blame yourself cause it was my decision noe elses._**

**_ Good Bye,  
Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_**

_"Wh-wh-what" I wasn't able to make one sentence. How could this be. She just left. And why didn't I get a vision of her? I just broke down into tearless sobs just like my brother._

That is one of the worst memories I have ever had in my entire life. We were still recovering from the sudden loss in our family.

I was shopping and forced my grumpy brother Edward to come with me. We were passing by a park. It was full of snow so not much people were there well except a mom and her child. I look at the mom as she played with her little daughter. That women seemed offly familiar.

"Edward lets take a break" I sat down on one of the benches.

"What ever" he mumble

I stared at the little family.

"Mommy look at my snow castle" said the little girl.

"Its gorguse honey just like you"the mom said.

"Thank you mommy." giggled the little girl.

"So what do you want for christmas?" smiled the mom at her daughter.

"What I want every year mommy. To meet daddy" she said exited. The mom stiffened when her daughter said this to her.

"Ally I told you can't meet daddy" the mom sadly said to her daughter.

"But why uncle Aro said I can have anything I want this year"fummed the Ally. Wasn't Aro that guy from the Volturi?

"Well Uncle Aro is not superman" The mom mummred

"Yes he is he is vampire just like you and me mommy" Ally anwsered. Wait what they were vampire?! Well they are kinda pale. What if. No it can't be.

"Lilian Alice I told you not to say that in public. Maybe back home in Italy with the rest of us but here. We are in vacation right now. So don't think about that" the mom said.

"Okay Bella" Lilian said. Wait Bella?

"Lillian you are not aloud to call me that I'm your mother" the mom called Bella angrily talked.

Edward look tensed.

"Whats wrong?" I saked him

"I can't read her mind"he simply said.

"What!"I screamed really loudly.

The little family heard me and looked at us. The mom eyes grew wide. Tears were forming. She got up and said.

"Its getting chilly Ally lets go back to the hotel"she said softely.

"Okay mommy" Lilian yawned. Lilian lifted her arms so Bella could carry her. Bella got the child and started to walk away.

"Edward do think its her?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Bella?" he whispered."The mom stopped and said"Yes " very softly.

"Yes

"what mommy" yawned Lilian

"Nothing honey"she kissed Lilian on the forehead.

"Edward what you waiting for go get you wife back" I nearly shouted as Bella walked away. I looked at Edward his eyes were wide. Filled with confusion and happiness.

"Ugh men" I stood up and tryed to catch up with Bella.

Bella POV

Alice and Edward saw me and Lilian. I don't know if this is bad or good. They might be mad at me or maybe they are happy. Ugh why did I anwser when Edward said my name. I'm so stupid.

"Mommy?" Lilian asked me.

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go to McDonalds before we go to the hotel?"

"Of course"

We reached McDonald's. I looked back to check if they were following me.

"What would you like mam?" asked the worker.

"One four piece chiken nuggets Happy meal with sprit. And one large fries"

"For here or to go?"he asked

"Mommy I want a hot fudge sunday" Lilian complaned.

"And one hot fudge sunady, for here"

"Okay that will be 7.85" I nodded and handed him my credict card.

"Here is your order. Thanks and come again"

Me and Lilian sat on a table for two people. I watch how mt daughter greedyly ate her chicken nuggets.

"Mommy are eating your fries? Cause I could eat them for you?"she asked.

"Yes I'm eating my fries you little piggy" I started eating my fries. Lilian gave me a warm smile and continued eating. As she started to eat her fries she dipped them into the ice cream. I how could she stand that? I haven't actually really tried it like that.

"If you haven't tried it them you should mommy" she told me.

"Excuse me?" Could she have finally found her power?

"You said. How Can I stand this. I haven't actually really tried it like this" she said eating the fudge with her fries.

"Honey I didn't say that I thought it"

"Really? I thought you said that" I gave a big smile to her.

"Lilian I think we have discovered your power. Its mind reading just like you father."

"Really that cool" she said as she drank her soda.

When we were done eating we headed toward the hotel. On the way there Lilian fell asleep in my arms. As I changed her into her pj's my cell phone rang.

"Hello " I asked

"Hi Bella. Its me Aro I was wondering how you were doing in your vacation"

"Oh great actually we found Lilia's power"

"Really what is it?!"

"Mind reading"

"Wow thats great. Can Lilian read your thoughts"

"Yes she can"

"Mmmm interesting"

"Yes indeed"

"I think I know why."

"Really why"

"Cause you too are mother and daughter. So I think you two have a contection"

"You think?"

"Yeah but I'll see this when you two come back"

"Oh okay"

"Well see you soon Bella. Bye"

"Bye"

With that I hung up. I look at my daughter as she sleep. She reminded me of Edward. She has his green eyes. I took a deeo breath for no good reason .I looked at my daughter and lightly rubbed her head. The smiled as I rubbed her head. Then the hotel phone rang. I quickly anwser it.

"Hello"

"Ms. Cullen?" asked the lady in the front desk.

"Yes thats me"

"There are some people here to meet you."

"Really how are they?"

"There names are Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen" She must be mistaking.

"Hello Ms.Cullen?"

"Yes I'm here"

"So do I let them go to your suite?"

"Yes let them come" I said slowly.

"Okay mam" with that she hung up. Oh my god! This is terrible. I started to tremble.

"Mommy?" Lilian asked sleeply"Is something wrong?"

"No honey. Did I wake you?" She nodded her headd tiredly.

"I'm sorry honey"

"Its okay " she mummered. There was a knock on the door. I stiffen once again.

"Can I get that?" asked Lilian.

"Um sure honey." She gave me a big grin and jumped of the bed and ran to the door.

"Hello'' she said as she opened the door.

"Hello" said Alice

"You must be my aunty?" Lilian smiled.

"Um yes how do you know?"Alice asked confused.

"Cause mommy talks in her sleep. She always like 'ugh Alice enough shopping. Think I had enough already you are such a hyper pixie.'So I think you are her cause you look like a fairy. " Alice chuckled at this.

"So Lilian can we come in?" she asked.

"Of course." Lilian came in holding Alice's hand. Alice saw me and gave me a smile.

"Lilian. Youn want to meet your daddy?"Alice smiled.

"Oh would I ever. Its always been my dream!" shouted Lilian.

"Then that man at the door is your daddy" Lilian face was filled with joy. She let go of Alice's hand and ran back to the door screaming "DADDY!"

Then Alice looked ate me and tackled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella how much I have missed you" she cried tearless cries.

**I'm stopping here! I'm sorry for leaving it there. I'm evil that way! Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**Maria**


	2. The New Family

**I want to thank every single person that reviewed my story. Yesterday I was very happy, I went to check my e-mails and it said 30 e-mails. I was like Holly Crow they are all for my new story. I almost started to cry. Thank You so much! Some one asked me if Bella was a vampire. The anwser is yes she is a vampire and also Lilian well more like half. She is half-human half-vampire. And she can't control her power. So she can only read peoples minds every now and then.:p...Um...Oh yeah. Next week is FCAT in my school. So I wont be writing for any of my stories cause um yeah. FCAT is this test that the state of Florida give to see how you are doing in school. Me and my friends like to call it. Florida Children Are Torture test. Lol. If you have any questions about the story just ask away. Oh I almost forgot those who like video game and have the Wii system. Super Smash Bros Brawl come out on Sunday like OMG!**

**XOXO  
Maria**

* * *

Our Little Princess  
Chapter 2  
The New Family

BPOV

"I missed you too" I hugged Alice. Oh how muched I missed her. She was like a sister I never had.

"Bella why did you leave five years ago?" she cried while hugging me like if I was going to leave again.

"I don't know Alice. But sorry it was a big mistake" I also cried holding Alice like if life depended on it.

"Mommy!Mommy!Mommy! Look I finally got my wish!" giggled my lttle princess as she dragged Edward to me.

"Hi Edward" I softly said.

"Hey Lilia lets leaves your mommy and daddy alone for a little while" suggested Alice as she unwrappered her arms around me.

"Ok" Lilian nearly shouted with a big smile on her face. Alice took Lilian by the hand and went outside with her. As soon I heard the door close I attackted Edward into a hug.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was so stupid back then please forgive me." I cried onto his cold, hard chest. Edward hugged me closer.

"Of course I forgive you Bella" he told me. I kept crying on his his chest. Edward rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"I love you. You know." he whispered into my ear. Even after I left with only a letter he still loves me. I looked up from his chest to his face.

"I love you too Edward" I said. Edward lean close to my face. His lips met mine. I haven't kissed anyone in five years. Oh how I missed his cold lips on mine. I kissed him back very passanatly. I felt him smile. I was so glad I was finally one of them. Now I don't need to breath we I kiss him. Edward pulled away and started into my eyes.

"You are as beautiful as ever" he whispered. I blushed. Edward looked at confused.

"You can still blush?" I nodded.

"My power is human traits" I mummble. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Thats a wonderful power" He said.

"No its not. I'm always triping like before" I complained.

"At least thats not the only power I have." I mumbled to myself.

"Really? Can you tell me?" he asked

"I can block powers and shapeshift" I annouced proudly.

"Mmm interesting" he said as he smelled my hair."You still smell the same. Its wonderful" Once again I blushed.

" Mommy!Mommy!Mommy!" shouted Lilian as she entered the room.

"Mommy can we go visit Carlysel and Sm" she asked jumped up and down right infront of us.

"Wow Lilian is fast" said Alice as she entered the room. She smiled at the site she saw. Me and Edward sitting on the bed hugging. Of course I was on Edward's lap.

"Lilian has Edward's speed" I informed her.

"Oh well that makes perfect sense. I told her about Carlise and Esme. Next thing I knew she was gone." mentioned Alice. I laughed.

"So can we mommy. Can we meet grandpa and grandma?" Lilian insisted.

"Sure honey" I said.

"Yay did you hear that daddy we are going to see grandpa and grandma!" annouced Lilian.

"Bella I'm going to check you out of the hotel" said Alice. She left before I could even anwser. Lilian got on my lap so she could hug Edward.

"I love you daddy" she mummbled. Edward was just staring at her. In shock. I guess he wasn't expecting a 5 year old daughter.

"She's your daughter. You know" I whispered into his ear. Edward looked at me then at Lilian.

"But I thought vampires couldn't reproduce?" he whispered. Lilian yawned and fell asleep in our arms. It was so cute how she cuddled into Edward's chest like I use to do.

"I thought the same thing but she is here isn't she?"

"I guess you are right" he said hugging both of me and Lilian closer to him."Now I have two of the most precius people in my life right here in my arms"

"Yes you do" I told him.

"I got a real family" mummble Lilian. She was sleep talking again. Edward smile at what he heard.

"Awww what a cute little family" awed Alice she saw us.

"Thank you" me and Edward said at the same time.

"Well lets go!" Alice smiled. She into the rooms closet and got our luggage. I got off Edward's lap carrying Lilian in my arms.

"Let me carry her" offered Edward. I nodded and passed her to Edward.

"Lets go you tw- three. I want to make it before morning." fummed Alice.

""Okay"" I said exiting the hotel room with Edward.

As we exited the hotel and went inside Alice's porshe I asked.

"Where you guys live?"

"Same place as five years ago." said Edward as he sat in the back carrying Lilian in his arms.

"Oh" was my marvules anwser.

"Well fasten your cause I want to make it home with my new niece!" shouted Alice.

"Ssshhhh Alice you are going to wake you niece up if you don't stay quite" I scoled at her

"Sorry" she apoligized. With that she started the car and drove like a maniack.

**So what did you think of the chapter.**

**I have a question and the first one to anwser will be part of my story as Lilian friend!**

**Question:**

**When was Edward born? I need the excat date! I know it was in summer but what month and day. **

**Prize:**

**Be part of my story as Lilian's friend.**

**XOXO  
Maria**


	3. Lilian Meets the Cullens

**Hi in this chapter Lilian meets the Cullen's! How will they take Idk. Well actually I do I am writing the story. Lol**

**Oh the winner for the contest was angstar54.  
Congrats!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or new moon or eclipse. Ms. Meyer does.  
Also forgive me for my grammar.**

* * *

_Our Little Princess  
Chapter 3  
Lillian and the Cullen's._

_BPOV_

"Mommy. Wake up" a voice talked to me. It sounded like my daughter's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lilian face right in front of mine.

"See daddy. Mommy woke up" she smiled.

"Yes I see" Edward answered her. I could see that the sun was up and it was morning. I must have falling asleep in the car ride.

"Oh so sleeping beauty awakes" I heard Alice laugh.

"Yes I'm awake" I assured. I looked out the window and saw the 'Welcome to Forks ' sign.

"Mommy look how pwetty I look" beamed Lilian. She had on a sleeves-less fuchsia dress with multi disco-dot prints and a white-dotted fuchsia bow on the left.(pic on profile)

"You look very cute honey" I awed at my daughter. She look so adorable in that dress. But much you wanna bet that Alice bought her that dress.

"I know she is the most adorable thing ever!" declared Alice.

"But wont she be cold in that dress" asked Edward.

"I got That covered." Alice threw us a long-sleeve pínk knit bolero sweater.

"Its so soft" said Lilian as she snuggled with the sweater.

We finally came to a stop. There we were in front of my old home. The Cullen's home. But I was a Cullen too. Why was I so nervous? We all got out of Alice's porch.

"Mommy look a mansion!" exclaimed Lilian as she pointed to the house. Lilian looked very exited.

"Come on" she said as she grabbed my hand and began to dragged me to the porch. Edward and Alice followed behind. Lilian knocked on the door very loudly. There was no answer. Alice got in front of us and opened the door with her house key.

"Jazzy, Carlise, Esme, Rose, Emmett?" shouted Alice as we entered the house. The Cullen's quickly appeared in front of us. Their eyes were all in shock. There was accured silence.

"Oh my god! Mommy look a princess!" shouted Lilian. She was pointing at Rosalie.

"Lilian manners please" i scowled at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Bella!" Emmett attacked me into a hug. Followed by Esme, Jasper, and Carlise.

"Oh my god its so nice to see you!" Jasper annouced.

"Who is this?" asked Rosalie as she pointed at Lilian.

"Oh this is-" I got caught off.

"I am Lillian Alice Swan Vultorri Collin" Lillian adrressed herself. But once again she said Cullen wrong. I bent down to her so we could make eye to eye contact.

"Ally honey. Its Cullen. Cu-llen. Not Collin. Collin is an organism in your body" I explained to her.

"To make long story short. Bella got pregnant got scared and left. Joined the Vultori. Had my niece here. Went on vaccation. We found her and brought her here." Alice blabered out. All of the Cullen's stared shock looking from me to Lilian to Edward to Alice. Then Rosalie pointed at Alice.

"You knew didn't you. How dare you keep my niece a secret!" wow Rosalie was mad. No wait she accepted Lilian.

"Relax Rose I didn't know till I saw them in the park. After I was done Dragging Edward throught Christmas shopping" Alice fumed. 

"Aunty!" screamed Lilian as she jumped on Rose. Rose held Lilian and had a really big smileplastered on her face. Emmet was shocked I guess that has been the biggest smile she has ever worn. They looked adorable together just like two princess getting ready for a picture.

"I guess I have alot of explaining to do" I sighed. Carlise and Jasper nodded.

"Lets go to the living room" asked Esme. I nodded and started waking towards the living room. 

We all sat down. Lilian was on my lap and Edward was next to me.

"Well" I took a deep breath"It started when you guys left to hunt. I was feeling sick.I had morning sickes. I decide to take a pregnancy test. They were all positive. i don't know why but I was scared. I thouoght you wouldn't accept it. I ran away. I was in Seattle and then I ran into Aro." I looked at them . I took another deep breathe and kept going.

"I moved to Italy with the Volturi. The helped me with Lilian and then they turned me into a vampire. I worked for them going on mission aroud Volterra. It was mostly keep an eye on this person and that. After five years almost six Aro decided for me to stop working and only take care of Lilian. Lilian really wanted to travel some where for Christmas so I took her to New York." Edward was about to talked but my cell phone rang. I checked my caller ID. It was Aro.

"Hello?"

"Bella its me Jane!"

"Jane what are you doing with Aro's phone"

"Cause I need to tell you something" she sounded worried

"Whats wrong?"

"Aro is Aro is m-m-missing" She cried

"WHAT!" I screamed into the phone. I stood uo and started pacing around the room.

"Mommy whats wrong" asked my daughther.

"Nothing. I need to step out for a bit" I said and dissapered to the porch.

EPOV

My Bella went to the porch to speak to Jane. We stayed quite so we could have heard the conversation.

"What do you mean he is missing?? who's missing.

"Seriuosly Jane I leave for five days and this happens."

"I don't know"

"Well I'm having a reunion" my Bella whispered

"Yes them. No I will not!" Bella went from calm to angry.

"Ugh Fine I'l be on the next flight. Yes bye Jane" Was Bella leaving?

_She''s Leaving?!Emmett_

Then we heard Bella scream. We all rushed out to see what was the problem. As we went out I saw Bella being pinned down by a brown wolf.

"Jacob Black get off of me this moment" Bella screamed trying to stuggle.

_Great the blood suckers are here._ jacob Black thought

I lunged myself at Jacob. But got thrown back by a vampire in a black cloak.

"Its nice to meet the Famous Jacob Black" said Aro.

"Uncle Aro" Lilian screamed as she ran toward Aro. Jacob ran away.

**I'm going to stop here cause yeah. Oh I got a question but I kinda feel stupid asking this question. What is a beta reader?  
I know I can I not know well for your info it took me almost three months to figure out to do my profile and a whole week to figure out how to add a new chapter for my story Evidence so in other words I'm slow. Sorry.**

**Please Reviw and if you have any suggestion please tellit would help ALOT.**

**Xoxo  
Maria**


	4. The leaving

BPOV

"Uncle Aro!" screamed Lilian as ran towards Aro. I was sad Jacob had ran away like a coward. But then again he helped me through many hard times of my life when Edward left me for 'my own good'. Lilian gave Aro a big hug. Aro kissed Lilian on her forehead, embracing her like a family member.

"Its nice to see you my little Lily" he said. The Cullens were staring at Aro, their faces confused. I suppose they didn't know that Lilian was like a niece to Aro, and how I was practically his daughter. I guess I had forgotten to mention that little fact.

"Um... Aro" said Felix coming out of the forest at a light jog.

"We've got them, now can we leave?" Leave! What?!

"We're leaving?" asked Lilian, mirroring my own confusion. Aro nodded.

"What! I thought I was in vacation! What do you mean leave?!" I shouted. Lilian got out of Aro's grip and ran towards Edward.

"I'm not leaving daddy. I just found him. You can't make me" she cried. It hurted me to see my daughter like this. The Cullens stood in front of me, Lilian and Edward acting like a fort. Edward holding Lilian tightly as though he never wanted to let go.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Felix growled. His face slowly became deadly and a devilish grin spread across his face. Aro gave off a slight smile and then sighed.

"We don't want to do this Bella. But..."

"But then you will go against us and be with the Cullens, and really Bella. We simply cannot have that" Finished Marcus as he came of out the forest.

""Now lets go!" Felix growled signaling for me to follow.

"No" the Cullens growled nearly simultaneously.

"I won't let you take my sister and niece" Emmet hissed. I felt panic rising up in me, and I knew this would end up in a fight. I panicked at the thought of any of the Cullen's getting hurtfor me.

"Aro?" I whispered softly.

"Yes Bella?" Aro responded calmly.

"I'll go but leave Lilian with Edward and her real family" I said, my voice barely audible.

"WHAT!" the Cullens shouted at me. Tears started to form in my eyes. If I don't give up now this will turn into a bloody war. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me again. I bent down next to my daughter and made eye contact.

"Lilian honey please promise to behave. I'm going to be gone for a while. You are going to stay with daddy for a while." As I spoke, I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Mommy please don't go!" Lilian lunged herself forward to hug me. She was sobbing. I hugged my only daughter close. I was going to miss her so much. I pulled her out of my arms and kissed her on her forehead. I went to Edward and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry but I still love you. Please remember that." I cryed. I quiclkly kissed him and the lips a ran next to Aro.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The only thing that got me by was the thought of my little girl, sobbing in Edward's arms.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. Then the world went black.

Lilian's POV

Mommy was leaving me. And uncle Aro was happy about this. Why was mommy leaving me?! Did she hate me? I cried. Then I saw mommy faint. Uncle Felix caught her and threw her over his shoulders.

"Goodbye Cullens it was nice seeing you all again!" he said. Then they dissapered into the forest. No! The took my mom with them. I ran toward the forest but tripped. I layed there letting my new dress get dirty.

Two cold hands reached down for me, but I screamed.

"MOMMY!" I cried. She was gone. I cried more and more. I felt droplets of water on my back. It was raining. I stood up and ran into the forest. I heard someone call out for me. I ignored them.

"MOMMY! PLEASE COME BACK!" I screamed into the clearing. Where was she!

"MOMMY!'' I shouted once more. There was no awnser.

Mommy was truely gone. I might not get to see her again. I kept on crying. Then it all went black.

**W00T W00T. I finally wrote something. I'm almost over my writers block...keyword ALMOST. I want to thank my Beta Reader Violet Wilson for giving the awsome idea. And of course xxDeath's Daughterxx for also helping me with this chapter. Peace to you all!**

**XOXO  
Maria**


	5. srry

Im sorry but Im here to say that im going through a really big writers block.

So Im quiting all my storys. And just read.

No more writing its to stressing

P.S look at the date today.


	6. Tears of Sorrow

Esme POV

Esme POV

It has been exactly a week since we saw Bella come and go. Everybody has been really depressed, but not as much as Lilian. The poor thing thinks it's her fault that Bella had to go. I couldn't stand the way she was falling apart. It was so sad, it hurted me so much to see my family in this state.

Lilian always locked herself in the bathroom. She would barely came out, always refusing to eat or drink anything. My poor grandchild might get sick if she keeps it up. I softly knocked on the bathroom room once more.

"Lilian honey. Foods ready" I tried to sound as happy as possible. But I knew I wasn't fooling myself.

"I'm not hungry" she responded in a very weak voice. _Edward please come down here. Your daughter needs you._ I tried to persuade my son. It was useless every body was locked up in their rooms.

"Lilian is there anything you want?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"I want my MOMMY!" she cried. Then there was a thump. A hard thump.

"Lilian are you okay?" I almost shouted. There was no answer.

"Lilian!" I asked once more. No answer. What if something happened to her?! I reached towards the door handle and pulled hard. The door opened, and in doing so I broke it. There lay Lilian clutching a towel, unconscious. I hurried and scoped her up in my arms. I hope she was okay.

"Family Meeting" I said loud enough so the other members of the house could hear me but at the same time not loud enough to hurt little Lilian's ears.

"Oh god what happened" I heard Alice say in a concerned voice.

"Alice get Edward please" she nodded and disappeared.

LPOV

My head hurted a lot. But not as much as my heart. My mom left me. I might not get to see her ever again. But I still had my daddy but I barely even knew daddy. He might not love me the same way mommy loved me.

I heard a voice around me. I guess they took me out of my hiding place. I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't in the bathroom any more. I was on a bed in a really big room. Then I saw daddy sitting on a black couch holding his head with his hands.

_Is he thinking or does his head hurt?_ I wondered.

"Daddy?" I asked but my voice cracked. Daddy looked up at me and the hurried to give me a hug.

"Oh Lilian I'm so sorry I should have stop them. But I don't. Why I didn't I? Please forgive me. I couldn't protect your mom." daddy sounded like if he been crying like I did for the last couple of days. I wrapped my arms around daddy and cried into his chest.

"I forgive you daddy. But please don't leave like mommy" I cried even harder. I felt one of his cold hand rubbing my back in a circular motion. I hugged him tighter I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"I love you daddy!" I blurted out.

"I love you too, honey" daddy said back. His voice sound like an angel's. I was happy that I finally found my daddy but now I needed my mommy with me too, and everything could be back to normal.

**EPOV**

I held Lilian close to me. Even though I barely knew her I love her. She was my new angel. But I need to get Bella back some how. I wouldn't allow the Volturi take away the only person I have ever giving my heart to.

Lilian kept crying. She was never going to let go of me like I'm never going to let go of her. I didn't want her to be taken away from me like they did to my Bella.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Lilian stated. I heard her tummy growl. I remembered when Bella's stomach used to growl of hunger.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. Lilian raised her head so she could see me. Her eyes were red from all the crying. I looked into her eyes. They were green just like I had when I was still human.

"Pasta sounds yummy." she said, smiling at me. I stood up and held her in my arms. Lilian wrapped her little arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall. I walked out of my room.

Alice was sitting on the kitchen counter top looking at us with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What" I asked. _Nothing. I'm just here waiting to enjoy the show._ She thought

"What show?" asked Lilian. We both stared at her. _Is it possible that Lilian could read other peoples thought like I can?_

"So mommy was right! We have the same power." giggled Lilian. Wow

"Edward your daughter is amazing!" nearly shouted Alice.

"Thank You." I proudly said. My daughter was really one of a kind.

--

As Lilian finished her pasta my family came into the room.

"So Lilian tell us a little about yourself" Carlisle asked. Lilian looked up and took a deep breath.

"My name is Lilian Alice Swan Co-Cu-Cullen. I'm five years old. I was born on June 20. I lived in Volterra but now I live here with daddy. I like to do ballet. I play the piano and the violin. I'm home schooled. Um… I'm part vampire. I have daddy's power. I'm faster than mommy and she is full vampire. Um what else."

"Do you like shopping?" asked Alice. Lilian's face looked horrified.

"I think you just got your answer!" laughed Emmett.

"You said you were born on June 20 right?" Esme asked. Lilian nodded. I was born in the same exact date.

"Weird. You and Edward were born on the same day." Rosalie told Lilian.

"Which do you like better the piano or the violin?" Jasper asked.

Lilian put her hand on her chin and thought. _Piano or violin? I like them both that's a hard decision._

"I don't know I really like them both." She declared.

"Then play for us!" Alice asked in a pleading voice.

"But I don't have a violin or piano with me." she sighed as if people really carried pianos and violins around with them.

"We have a piano!" Esme said. Lilian's eyes sparkled.

"Where?!" Lilian shouted with excitement. Emmet and Jasper pointed where my piano was. In a second Lilian disapered.

There was a playful tune. We all went to my piano and saw Lilian playing with her eyes closed! She was smiling like is there was no tomorrow. **(Solo on profile)**

"Wow" was all we said. If this is what she plays on the piano I can only imagine on the violin. Then tears started running down her cheeks.

Lilian stopped playing and laid her head of the piano keys and kept on crying. I went to my baby and cradled her in my arms.

"Ssshhh its okay I'm here. Ssshhh." I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I-I m-m-miss m-m-my m-m-mommy so much!" Lilian said between sobs. I held her closer to me.

"I miss her too." I whispered into her ear.

I held Lilian in my arms until she stopped crying and fell asleep.

**Hah another chapter. I truly fell proud of myself. Please review. Don't worry Bella WILL come back sooner or later. Mmmh. I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Bella's POV. I'm not sure yet. Oh I'm sorry 4 all those people that almost fell for my prank for April's Fools. Lol. Well Bye love you lots! Oh wait I want to thank my Beta Reader VioletWilson. You rock girl!.**

**XOXO Maria**

**Oh and lets not forget xxDeath's Daughterxx you rock too chica!**


	7. Waking up

**Hello. Sorry but it takes me a long time to update. So work with me. I want to thank VioletWilson for being a great beta reader and Katie for being a great friend. And thanks for all does reviews!**

**-Maria**

_BPV_

My body ached. I felt like I had just been hit by a truck. Last thing I remembered was leaving Lilian with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I wondered how they are doing. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was in my room in Volterra. I used my arms to force my body upright. It was dark very dark. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Bella? It's Aro, can I come in?" Aro asked from the other side of the door.

"No!" I hissed. I didn't want to see or talk to him right this moment. Better yet, never again in my life.

"Aro stop being so nice just open the door!" I heard Felix say. Then I saw the door open. Aro, Felix, Marcus, Heidi, and Jane were standing right there.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice blank of any emotions.

"We wanted to see if you're finally awake." Jane responded my question.

"Yeah. You have been asleep for almost a week." Heidi said.

"I think I hit you to hard when I knocked you out!" Felix said proudly.

_So I have been knocked out for almost a week, well isn't that lovely._

"Well get ready cause we are going to train for a while!" Marcus announced.

_Great. I'm so not in a mood for training. But wait wasn't I retired from working for the Volturi?_

"I thought I didn't have to work anymore." I said coldly.

"I know but-" Aro started

"But Lilian is not here so there is no need for you to not work" Felix finished Aro's sentence. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and didn't move an inch.

"Ok I know this is not going to work. But Bella do this for your family." Aro tried to reason.

"FAMILY?!" I shouted. "You guys aren't family to me anymore! Last time I checked families don't go on to do what you people did to me! So I don't consider any of you as family anymore. My real family is the Cullens. Who I WILL go back to!"

They all stood there shocked. I hated them.

_I finally got back with Edward and they just threaten me and take me from them. That's definitely a family quality._

Then Jane threw me a cell phone.

"Call him." she said. I knew what she meant.

"Fine you get to call him once a month but you are still not allowed to go back to them." Felix grumbled as he left. I stared at everybody. They nodded and left.

"You have one hour." said Marcus as he shut my door. I stared at the door blankly. I quickly got out my daze and dialed Edward's phone number.

Well at least the one from five years ago.

It rang and rang. After the fifth ring he answered.

"Hello?" Edward asked. I was so happy to finally hear his voice again. Tears started running down my cheeks.

"Hello?" he asked once again.

"Hi Edward." I whispered into the phone.

"Bella?!" I heard him say.

"Yes."

"Oh god. Bella what's wrong? Where are you? I'm going to get you back. I need you. Lilian needs you. We need you." I started to cry.

"Shhh Bella its okay. I will get you back safe into my arms." he said calmly trying to soothe me.

"Edward I miss you!" I blurted out.

"I miss you too" he responded.

"I love you Bella. I promise I will bring you back."

"Thank you Edward."

"Wanna talk with Lilian?" he asked.

"Yes please" I whispered.

"Hello?" my little angel asked

"Hi Ally, honey."

"Mommy?!" she asked, her little voice rising in happiness.

"Yes its mommy!" I said as I continued to cry.

"Mommy I miss you. Please come back!" I heard Lilian cry.

"I will honey. As soon as I sort things out." I couldn't tell her the real reason.

_She is just five._

"Mommy you don't have to lie. I know what Aro did." she said. I saw she didn't consider Aro as family either.

"I promise I'll be back don't worry. I have a plan." I told her.

"Okay mommy. I love you"

"I love you too. May I speak with daddy for a bit?"

"Yes mommy. Bye."

"Bye" I said to my only child. I missed her so much. I had never been away from her less than a day.

"Bella I know how to get you out!" Edward said.

"Does it involve fighting?" I asked I didn't want any one from my real family getting hurt.

"No. It doesn't involve much fighting."

"What is the plan?"

"To go to Volterra and break you out."

"Edward no offense but its not going to work. The Volturi must already be ready for that to happen." I sighed

"Then we will think of another plan. I will get you out of there. If it's the last thing I do"

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella times up!" I heard Felix say

"Who was that?" asked my god.

"Edward I have to go. I love you. Please take care. Tell everybody I'll think about them" with that a hung up on my only love.


	8. New Friends

Hey its me Pixel Alice

**Hey its me Pixel Alice. I wanna thank Katie cause she gave me alot of insperation. THANK YOU KATIE. I'm planning to do a time skip. Don't worry it'll be in about for more chapters. I also want to thank my beta reader VioletWilson. You are great also. Any ways enjoy this next chapter!**

**XOXO Maria**

**Our Little Princess Chapter 7 New Friends**

**EPOV**

It's January. It had been a while since I heard from Bella. I missed her so much. So did Lilian, but she was always tried to cover it up with a fake smile. Alice and Emmet were always trying to cheer Lilian up by playing with her or taking her to the movies. But we all knew that she was still hurt. Every night she asked me if Bella was going to call. It always hurt me to say that I didn't know.

I wanted to have Bella back in my arms. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell her I loved her, to live together with her, to be here with me and Lilian.

"Daddy?" I heard my little princess say as she entered my room. She was wearing light blue pajamas, clutching a blankie that was in one of her suitcases.

"What is it honey?" I asked. I went to my princess and scoped her in my arms. I cradled her against my chest.

"I can't sleep. I wanna sleep with you." She yawned.

"Of course you can sleep with me." I walked towards my bed and laid her next to me. I saw her put her thumb in her mouth and snuggle close to me.

"Daddy do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Lilian mumbled.

"Yes you still need to go to school tomorrow." I really didn't want her to go but it was for the best. Anyways Alice insisted. She said that Lilian needed to make friends.

"I love you daddy." she said with a yawn. Then I heard her breathe slowly as she fell asleep.

"I love you too." I responded, even though she was fast asleep.

**NEXT DAY!**

"Lilian hurry you don't want to be late for your fist day of school!" I called. I didn't want her to be late for her first day.

"Coming daddy!" I heard her say back.

Then I saw my little angel rushing down the stairs. She looked adorable. She was wearing a khaki skirt, a white long sleeve blouse, a navy blue vest...and a tie? **(Picture of uniform in profile)**

"What's with the tie?" I asked curiously.

"Auntie Alice said I needed it." Lilian explained.

"You wanted her to go to a private school. Well, she needs a tie. It said so on the packet." Alice came downstairs holding a pink polka dotted lunch box and an- oh god- pink Tous bag. Please don't tell me that is her book bag!

**(picture of lunch box and book bag in profile also)**

I stared at Alice.

"What? I want my niece to be in style." Alice explained. I shook my head. I took Lilian's things from Alice and looked at my little girl.

"Are you ready?" I asked Lilian.

"No" she mumbled. I couldn't help but to chuckle. I extended my hand. Lilian took it we began walking to the door.

"Bye!" Lilian shouted as we exited the house.

The car ride in my Volvo was silent. Lilian just stared out the window. We reached her school slower than usual.

"Do I really have to go?" Lilian complained.

"Yes" I responded. She sighed.

As I parked I saw someone I would never see again. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. And they too had a child. It was like a miniature Mike. I hoped the poor kid wasn't like his parents.

"Daddy lets go I don't want to be late!" Lilian said getting out of the car.

"Since when are you so exited?" I mumbled.

_I'm not. I just want to get this day done with_- she thought to me.

"Let's go then." I got out of the car. This was going to be complicated. I haven't aged in the past five years. I heard Lilian giggle.

"And what's so funny" I asked her.

"Nothing" she giggled then took my hand. I felt a shock through my body. Then Lilian giggled even more.

"Daddy you got your wish." She said.

_Okay?_

"Hey Cullen!" I heard Mike Newton call out to me. I saw him and Jessica and their son come over to us.

"Hello Mike." I said politely. I looked at the mini Mike Newton.

"Oh this is Terick. Our son." Jessica explained. "And who is this?"

"This is-" I started but got cut off by Lilian.

"I'm Lilian Alice Swan Masen Co- Cu-Cullen." Lilian introduced herself again.

"Awww she is so cute!" Jessica giggled, smiling at Lilian.

"Where is Bella?" Newton asked.

_Why was I not surprised?_

"Mommy is…was taken away by Uncl-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. She mumbled.

"Bella is home. She is still in bed, sick." I made up a quick lie. Because Bella was away in Volterra locked away somewhere, and I certainly wouldn't tell Mike that.

--

After a quick talk with the Newton family, I left Lilian in her classroom. I kissed her on her forehead. Then I felt a shock wave though my body.

"Bye daddy. I love you!" She chimed before entering the classroom.

**LPOV**

Daddy left me in school. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Hello class today we have a new student with us" said my new teacher, Ms. Lee I think.

"This is Lilian Cullen. Please make her welcome into the class." Ms. Lee said.

"Hello Lilian." The whole class said hello to me. It felt weird. I liked it better when Jane and Heidi home schooled me.

"Lilian please seat next to Emily. Emily raise your hand" A girl raised her hand. That must be Emily.

_I hope me and Lilian can be friends. _Though_ Emily_

I quickly took my seat next to her.

"Hello I'm Emily." she whispered

"I'm Lilian." I whispered back.

--

School was finally over and I made one friend. Emily Catello.

I saw my daddy's car. Me and Emily went to him.

"Daddy meet Emily. She is my friend can she come over someday?" I asked.

"Hello Emily. I'm Lilian's dad." daddy introduced himself.

"Hello Lilian's Dad." Emily said, smiling nervously.

"Bye Lilian!" Emily called as she ran to her mom.

I got in my dad's car.

"How was school today sweet heart?" he asked me. I smiled.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. " I answered. I heard him chuckle.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." Daddy said back

**Hah another chapter! Please review it makes me very happy!**

**XOXO MARIA**


	9. The New Newborn

Hi its me

**Hi it's me! You people must hate cause I haven't updated in a long long long time. Please don't hate me! School is getting on my nerve and I'm getting lots of homework. Also I got sick for a while its for my head to be on my laptop for too long. I'm going to try my best to update quickly. But I'm not making any promises.**

**Any ways many people asked what was that sudden shot of power Edward felt when Lilian touched him. Well I'm not going to tell you! Hah I know I'm evil. But I will give you some clues!**

**1: Why didn't Mike or Jessica ask Edward why he HASNT aged?  2: Why was he so worried?  3: Lilian could read minds too!**

**XOXO Maria**

**Our Little Princess:  Chapter 8 : The New Newborn**

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed. Staring into the plain walls in my room.

I hate this. I hate the Volturi. I hate Aro. I hate Italy. And I _really_ hate Felix. He is such an ass! Everybody watched my like a hawk. It was torture.

Jane doesn't talk to me and Heidi doesn't even look at me. What did I do wrong? I go on vacation with my only daughter. I get kidnapped and now every hates me! I don't know how they became my family in the first place.

Why was I so stupid enough to run away to Aro five years ago?

If I would have stayed in the house while the rest where hunting. I wouldn't be in this mess! I was so stupid!

I miss them so much. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Lilian, Edward heck I even miss Rosalie!

I can't even call them any more cause of Felix! I get in a small fight with him and Marcus takes away my calling privileges!

"HELP ME!" I heard some scream from the outside my bedroom.

"Felix catch her!" I hear Jane ordered.

There was a crash.

"Stupid! You killed her!" Jane yelled. I quickly stood up and headed toward the door. I opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There stood Jane, Felix and a girl. She looked about 13 or 14. I wasn't sure.

Felix was holding the poor girl by the neck against the wall. And the wall had a huge hole in the girls back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled in anger.

I ran towards the girl and took her out of Felix's grasp. I held her in my arms. Her heartbeat was slowing down. She was dieing.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU TWO?!" I screamed at them.

"Well you see Bella she figured out we were vampires." Jane tried to explain.

"So we had to take her to Aro but she ran." Felix continued.

"And Felix hit her too hard so now she is dieing." Jane finished.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Felix asked me evilly. I glared at him. This girl didn't need to die. Just because someone was stupid doesn't give her the right to die.

"What are you going to do?" he asked again. I smiled

"Change her." I responded coldly.

"WHAT?" Jane shouted at me.

"You wouldn't dare." Felix growled at me.

"Watch me." I lowered my lips to her neck and bit her. I let my venom enter her body. I stopped and looked at Felix and Jane who stood there speech less. I licked my lips.

"I'm not taking care of her." Felix grumbled and left. Jane looked me and followed Felix.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Great, it had started.

I went back to my room and gently laid her down on my bed. I stared at her. It was my fault she was in pain. But if I didn't bite she would have died. But what if she wanted death? Oh god what have I done? It's too late to take the venom out.

"THE FIRE! SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THE FIRE!" she screamed. Her eyes shot open. She stared at me. She was panting very loudly. She put her hands around her neck and screamed.

"Please help me! I don't want to die" she pleaded. I stared at her. I took a deep breath. I hugged and held her in my arms.

She screamed into my chest. I passed my hand through her light brown untangle ling it.

"Shhh it's going to be alright. You are not dieing. You are changing into what we called a vampire." I said softly trying to not scare her.

She looked up at me. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"B-b-but it hurts so much!" she cried. She clutched my shirt.

"I know it hurts but I didn't want you to die." I rubbed her back. I tried to calm her.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" she held on tighter to my shirt.

"I wont leave you I promise." I said warmly.

She kept screaming until she voice died out. Now she was trembling and crying. She wouldn't let go off me. Which made me hold her closer to me.

It has been 70 hours.

"Two more hours sweetie don't worry." I said softly to her. I watched her. She was unconscious but she was still in pain. I know. I went through the same thing a couple of years ago.

oOo

Finally the three days were over!

The girl groaned. He let go of my shirt and looked at me. I also let go of her.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I started off.

"I'm Katie Cuner." Katie introduced herself. **(Picture of Katie in my profile)**

"Ok Katie. You are a vampire, because a retard almost killed you so I bit you to save you" I quickly explained.

"So I'm a vampire?" Katie asked. I nodded. All of the sudden there was a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I can't believe I'm a vampire! Its a dream come true!" She said.

"Congratulations?" I said a bit confused. It was her dream. Ok, it had been my dream to become a vampire too.

Katie then put a hand on her neck. She must be thirsty.

"My throat hurts." she said.

"Yes that means you're thirsty."

"Do we drink human blood?" she asked.

"If you want too. You see I drink animal blood, that's why my eyes are gold um… were gold. Right now they are red cause I have some of your blood in my veins." She nodded, she understood.

I stood up from my bed.

"Lets take you hunting. But first you need well we need to change out of this outfit first." I went to my closet and got two jeans and two shirts.

When we were done changing I took her hand and headed toward the door. I opened it and saw Aro the standing holding two black cloaks.

"Hello Aro." I said coldly.

"Hello Bella and..." He said looking at Katie

"Katie." I said coldly once more.

"Hello Katie. Bella, I see you want her to hunt animals which is just fine with me but you'll have to be supervised and be wearing these" He said. He handed us each a cloak.

I smiled at him. But I didn't really mean it. He smiled back.

"You." I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You will supervise us." I said. He looked at me then nodded.

We followed him out of the Volturi castle and went to the forest.

"Okay Katie you have to let your instinct take over." I explained. She looked at me confused.

I pointed at a deer that was passing by. Then Katie quickly went and drank its blood dry. I too drank the blood of a couple of animals. After we buried our animals to cover evidence we followed Aro back to the castle.

"So Katie tell me about yourself." I said as we both sat on my bed.

"Well I'm 14. I lived with my dad. I love rock. I also love vampires. I admire Dracula. My favorite colors are black and red. I love to read. Lets see oh my best friends are mostly guys. And my girlfriends is, I mean was, Jessica. I still go to middle school. Meaning I'm in 8th grade. My favorite animals are bats. What about you?" Katie said.

"Well I'm 18 but I'm technically 23. I'm married. I have a daughter. But the Volturi tore us apart. My favorite colors depended on my mood. I like classical music. My favorite animal is the mountain lion. I also love to read. My best friend is named Alice." I said.

"Uh what's his name?" she asked, and I knew what she meant.

"Edward." I responded.

"What's your daughters name?" she asked again.

"Lilian."

"Bella why did the Volturi tear you apart from your family?" she asked.

"Well Katie, you see when I was still human I got married to my wonderful vampire husband. We slept together on our wedding night. So on a couple days before Christmas I found I was pregnant while the others were away hunting. I don't I got scared that Edward wouldn't want the baby. Or worse of all I cheated on him. But I swear I lost my virginity on my wedding night. I ran away. I came here to Volterra hoping Aro could help me somehow. I don't know, I was stupid. Anyways on June 20. My baby Lilian was born. Then three weeks after they turned me into a vampire. For five years I lived her and worked for the Volturi. One day Aro said I needed to spend more time with Lilian so I was free. Not to long ago Lilian really wanted to go to New York so I took her. There saw Edward and his little sister Alice. After I we reunited. We went to their home. In Forks, Washington. When I was reuniting with my old family the Volturi tricked me and ambushed me. So I left Lilian with Edward. And here I am wanting to go back home with my love and my daughter." I explain my story. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Sometimes I didn't like my human traits power.

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry" Katie cried tearlessly.

"Its ok. I know I'll go back them, somehow. I'll take you with me because I don't want you stuck here with these devils from hell." I said passionately.

Katie and I continued talking for two straight days. We had a lot in common. But at the same time we were completely different. It was like having another daughter. Like Lilian.

**Thanks for reading! I feel so happy I wrote something in so long. I want to thank VioletWilson for being a great beta reader and Katie who was my 100th review. Please Review. Tell me what you think.**

**There is poll on my profile so please check it out.**

**XOXO Maria**


	10. GoodByes

**This chapter starts 7 years later. Lilian and Emily are 12 years old.**

**Thnx for all the reviews. It makes me very happy!**

**I do not own anything! Except Lilian, Katie, and Emily.**

**xoxo****   
****Maria**

Our Little Princess  
Chapter 9   
GoodByes

**LPOV (LILIAN)**

I'm Lilian Alice Masen Cullen. I'm 12 years old in the 7th grade. I'm different than your average person. You see I'm a half-vampire. My dad Edward Cullen was a vampire when him and my mom Isabella Swan um "slept" together. My mother was taken away from me 7 years ago when I finally met my dad. My ex-family the Volturi took her away.

So tomorrow is going to be my 13th birthday. So my best friend Emily and I, who is also a half-vampire cause I bit her by mistake when we were eight, are planning to do a secret rescue mission to get my mom back. I'm grateful that one of my many powers is to block powers. Cause my aunt Alice Cullen is physic.

Emily's power is to put things to sleep, even vampires. Yeah I know freaky, but it will be very helpful when we have to put my vampire family to sleep so we can sneak without a problem.

"Lily I think we have everything in check." Emily assured me.

"Kay but lets double check." I said. Once, we went on camping trip together and she forgot the sleeping bags. So we had to sleep on the ground. It was really uncomfortable.

My family was hunting so we had to work quickly so we could be ready for tomorrow.

"iPod?" I asked.

"Check" Emily took out our iPods out of the bags to show me and put them right back.

"Rope?"

"Check"

"Flashlights?"

"Check"

"Map?"

"Check"

"Plain tickets?"

"Check"

"Money?"

"Check"

"Black cloth?"

"Check"

"Night vision goggles?"

"Check'

"Fake ids?"

"Check"

"Laptop?"

"Check"

"Okay dokey we got everything. Now hide it under the bed." I quickly said.

"OKAYS!" Emily nearly shouted.

I sat on top of my bed and looked at the wall. I hope my mom was okay. Cause if my ex-uncle hurt her, I would make him pay.

"Lily don't worry we'll rescue your mom. After all, it's important to you." Emily whispered as she sat next to me.

"Em, what if it all goes wrong? And my all die? And I wont get to see neither of my parents?!" I worried.

"There you go again, being all negative." Emily groaned. Dad says I got my worriedness from mom.

Last time I saw mom I was 5. I can barely remember her.

"I know. I know but you are never sure." I said lying down and looking at the ceiling.

"I wish you were more positive." Emily shook her head and lay down next to me.

It seemed like hours. Emily was sleeping next to me. But oddly, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to tell my family goodnight one last time. Cause I wasn't really sure when I would see them again.

_I can't wait till tomorrow I want to give my niece the credit card I got her.-_I heard Alice think.

They were finally home. I heard the door open.

I got up on my feet and ran downstairs to greet them.

"Hi daddy!" I shouted as I jumped to tackle my dad into a hug.

BANG! We were both on my floor. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. And dad had his arms wrapped around my back.

"Hi pumpkin." he said kissing my forehead.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice shouted on top of her lungs.

I got off my dad and looked at her confused.

"It's not my birthday yet." I looked at the clock. 12:01 A.M.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Your finally 13!" Emmett gave me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can't...Breath...help...me." I choked out. Emmett put me down and messed up my hair.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." My grandma Esme said, hugging not as hard as Emmett.

After I got hugged by everyone my back ached terribly. That was the only bad thing about a vampire family. They hug a little TOO hard.

"Come on lets open your presents!" Aunt Rosalie said dragging me to the couch.

I got attacked by my tons of presents. I was stuck in the middle of a mountain of presents.

Uncle Emmett gave many balls. Soccer, football, softball and so on. He is lucky I love sports cause then this would a really stupid present.

Aunt Rosalie got me an electric violin. It was blazing red.

Aunt Alice got me the credit card I already knew about. Dad didn't agree with this he knew I was going to use it on music supplies and ect.

Uncle Jasper got me a very old copy of Dracula. I just love this book. Not just because I'm part vampire but cause its way too awesome!

Grandma and Grandpa got me a camera and a video camera. Those would be useful for tomorrow.

Dad said that he would give me my present later.

I got a whole bunch of clothes and video games too. I'm so going to cream Emmett and Jasper in them.

"Thank you. I really love my birthday gifts." I fake my smile. The real present I wanted for the last 7 years was to have my mom celebrate my birthday with me.

Oh god I almost forgot! Today is dad's birthday too!

"Dad happy birthday!" I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you sweetie." He said.

"I got a present for you unlike certain people" I eyed my family. How could they forget my dad's birthday?! Well I forgot too. But remembered just in time. They all looked at me sheepishly.

"Shame on you all." I murmured, disappointed.

I ran super fast to my room. I love my vampire speed.

"Hey Em wake up. Lets show my dad the song!" I shook her awake.

"Ok, ok. I'm up I'm up." she grumbled.

I took her and ran as fast as possible to the piano we owned. Emily was standing there, looking very dizzy.

"Don't you ever do that again." she said trying to stand straight. I giggled. I sat on the bench waiting for Emily.

My family came and saw me on the bench and Emily about ready to throw up. Emily sat down when she got out of her dizziness.

"We are going to play two songs just for you dad." I said.

"Yeah and it took us forever to master." Emily said very softly but us being vampires we heard.

The first song was Chopsticks( Duet in profile)

I started and glared at Emily.

Emily followed my movements easily.

We did the same thing a couple of times.

We started being serious and started shaking side to side.

As we got softer we leaned toward the keys.

The as we started playing higher we rose up.

I tuned and made a face. My family was laughing.

Then I stopped playing and sat at the edge of the bench and put my head on my hand.

Emily was doing a scale and scooting over.

She pushed me off so I quickly went were she was sitting.

Everybody was laughing.

As the song got happier they started clapping.

We finished and right away we swithced places and started playing the Flight of the Bumble Bee.( Duet of profile)

Emily and I were moving our bodies to the rhythm. My fingers flew across the keys.

I heard someone gasp. I couldn't turn around cause this song was very challenging and I didn't want too mess up.

We finished the song! And it was flawless. Dad was clapping. So were the rest.

We stood and bowed.

"That was beautiful." Dad said pulling us into a hug. Dad treated Emily like his own daughter because... I don't really he just does.

"Wow." was all that Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"What I'm speechless!" he protected himself. We all laughed.

Emily and I got congratulated a million of times.

"Goodnight!" we both called as we headed up the stairs.

"And goodbye." I said in a barely audible voice. Only Emily heard and she nodded.

**Please review! The more you review the faster I update. I swear! I think I got the next chapter in order.**

_**Next Time**_

_"This is it Em. It's now or never" I said, standing on top of the stairs case. She nodded. Slowly I heard thumping. We had 4 hours to leave from the country._

_**Once again! Please review!**_

_**XOXO**__**  
**__**MARIA**_


	11. The Rescue Begins

**Wow I think this is the fastest update yet! I feel so proud. And thnx 4 the reviews!**

**XOXO   
Maria**

Our Little Princess  
 Chapter 10 :  
The Rescue Begins

**LPOV**

I heard the bird sing. It's finally morning. I haven't slept at all. I'm too nervous. I really didn't know what was going to happen next. Will I live., or will I die? I don't know.

I slowly got off my bed. I didn't want to wake Emily up just yet. 6:05 A.M. Man it's early. The flight leaves at 4:30... I think.

I left my room and went to my dad's.

I softly knocked on the door.

"Dad? Can I come in?" I asked in a whisper.

_Yes_ I heard him think to me. I turned the knob slowly.

I saw my dad on the black couch holding a bracelet.

I went and sat next to him.

"Daddy what is that?" I asked. The bracelet was really pretty. It was a charm bracelet. It had a diamond heart and a wooden wolf.

"This was your moms" he answered me. I gasped. That beautiful thing was moms? It's so pretty. I know that the heart dad must have giving to mom. But who gave her the wooden wolf?

He got my hand and placed it there. The metal was nice and cold.

"Happy Birthday." he said kissing my head.

I looked at him surprised. He was giving me mom's bracelet?

_I can take this. Its moms. No. I couldn't possibly..._

"Lilian I think you mother would want you to have it." Dad must have read my thoughts. I nodded mutely.

I leaned my head on my dad's shoulder.

"I miss her." I whispered. "I truly do"

"Me too sweetie. Me too. But we have to wait for the Volturi to put their guard down." He assured.

"I love you dad."

"I love you to, my little princess." he said.

"I'm not little. I'm 13, I'm a teenager." I played with him.

"No matter how old you get you will _always_ be my little princess." he explained to me. I laughed. He had a point there.

"Thank you." I blurted out.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. For the bracelet. For being my dad. For always being there for me even when I bit Emily. For making me. For having me as a daughter" I answered.

"Well...you're welcome." He said.

_Lilian come down here. I'm going to beat you in that new game I got you!-_ Emmett thought.

"No thank you Emmie-bear I'm not in the mood." I said loudly.

"AW Lily-pad you are no fun." I heard him complain. I laughed.

--

In one hour the plan was going into session. Emily and I had our bags ready to leave.

I was wearing a white and red sundress (pic on profile).

Emily was wearing the same thing, but in orange.

Emily was listing to her iPod trying to act relaxed. so we wouldn't get caught.

I was playing with my DS Lite. A game called Izuna. It was about a ninja girl trying to bring a village back to normal. I really sucked at this game. I kept on losing it. It was so stressing, but that was the reason I was playing it, to hide my anxiety and nervousness. Jasper would be only one to notice my stress now.

50 more seconds and my life will change.

45

35

25

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

It's time.

Emily looked at me and nodded. I nodded. I closed my DS and put it in my purse.

I picked up my bag and headed toward the door. Emily followed.

"This is it Em. It's now or never." I said, standing on of the stair case. She nodded. Slowly I heard thumping. We had 4 hours to leave the country.

Tears were building up in my eyes.

We gracefully walked down the stairs.

We had a mission. Like a spy.

A mission to bring back my mom.

I saw Emmett and Jasper laying on the floor holding to remotes for the 360.

My dad was on the couch holding a book.

It hurt me to leave but we had to.

"Come on, shape shift." Emily said taking my hand as we exited my home.

I made us look older. Like if we were 19 years old.

We were taking my dad's Volvo.

--

We reached the airport in less than 30 minutes. With Emily's driving you can reach anywhere in half the time. It was scary how she drives like a maniac.

--

We sat there waiting for plan to take off. So far 8 guys had asked us out.

It was really weird, and we didn't even know them.

"Buckle you seat belts we are ready for take off.'' a airplane attendant said through the speakers.

So it was going to be six hours of flight. And my dad will be too late because I will change the weather as soon as they wake up.

Which will be in 3 hours 21 minutes and 43 seconds.

"Lilian I think you should sleep. I didn't feel you stirring in bed like I usually do'' Emily said.

To tell you the truth I was really tired. I simply nodded and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I felt my head tingling. I felt pain through every part of my body.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the couch. Why was I laying couch. Wasn't I reading while I waited for Emmett to lose so I could beat Jasper?

Jasper and Emmett were both on the floor. Were they playing with me? They couldn't possible be sleeping.

Everybody minds were in dreamland. There was something wrong.

"Lilian?" I called out. There was no answer.

"Lilian?" I called out once again.

Where was she?

"Emily?" I called out. She didn't answer either.

"Ugh. My head hurts" Emmett grumbled get up.

"That was the best sleep I had in years." Jasper said, also waking up.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other then at me.

_Sleeping? _They thought at the same time.

I tried smelling for Lilian.

Her scent was faint, like she hasn't been here for a while. Emily's was same.

I rushed to Alice's room. She had a lipstick mark on her check.

"Edward I have a bad feeling about this." she said cleaning the mark off.

I rushed to Lilian's room.

It was empty and a note on the bed.

It was like Bella had left. The same exact way.

_Please let her be in the mall or in the park!_

I grabbed the paper. Please don't let this be a bad note! I started to read

_**Dear Dad and family,**_

_**When you are reading this letter I'm most probably gone. Sorry I had to leave like mom left 12 years ago. Don't come looking for us. Me and Emily might come back. And we will be a family again. I promise. I love you lots. I'm going to die trying to bring mom back.  Tell Alice no matter how hard she tries to look into my future, she wont be able to. I'm blocking her.  Please don't go to Volterra and try to find us. I don't want any of you to get hurt. It will truly hurt me if one of you is missing in the family.  If I don't come back, I want you to have my secret scrapbook that's hidden under the floor board next to the trashcan.  I truly love you dad. Thanks for being there for me.**_

_**Your Daughte,  Lilian Alice Masen Swan Cullen**_

_**P.S Tell Emily's parents we got killed by a bear while camping if we don't come back.**_

_**P.S.S We took your Volvo. Get it back from the airport It's open and the keys are in the compartment thing.**_

It was happening again. I needed to get Lilian, Emily and Bella!

I was not going to let this happen again.

"Lilian went to get Bella. We are going to Volterra now!" I said loud enough while going into Carlisle's car. After all they took my Volvo.

**BPOV**

We were so close to the exit. Then Katie crashed into something.

"Well, well, well I see you two are trying to escape." Felix growled.

"You'll let us pass. Or else" I growled back. I look at Katie and she looked at me. She nodded. She lifted he hand up ready to use her powers. Her eyes went blue. She was going to use the water element.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Katie screamed in pain on the floor. I only knew one person who would do that.

"Now, now, now lets not get harsh shall we?" Jane said in a deadly.

"You should be talking." I hissed at her. I felt my hands being captured.

Someone pushed me to the wall so hard that it cracked.

"Felix, I told you that you treat ladies with care and respect." I heard Dimitri say.

"Yeah Felix." I hissed. I heard something, or better said someone being slamed onto the wall. My guess was Katie.

"Now, now gentlemen. Think we hard being a bit harsh." Aro said.

"Aro you are being too much of a push over. Lock these to girls in their room. And lock the room better than last time." Marcus said.

"I hate you. I hate you all. You know we _will _break out of here." I hissed. Stressing the word will.

"And if you do we will just have to catch you all over again like we do every 12-18 hours." Caius assured me.

Katie and I growled as we were being dragged the our room again.

* * *

**The longest one yet! Yay.**

**I noticed that the numbers of reviews have lessened.**

**This has saddens me very much.**

**So please review and I'll post faster.**

**If I have 10-20 reviews you'll have the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**XOXO  Maria**

* * *

**Next Time: Chapter 11. Meeting all over again**

"Well if it isn't my little Lily. Well she 'aint the little girl I left 7 years ago." Aro glowed. I hissed at him.

"Give her back you demon!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry no can do." said Marcus

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	12. Meeting all over again

Mushi mushi Maria-chan here

**Mushi mushi Maria-chan here. I'm here to say ARIGATO for all the reviews!**

**They made me all soooooooo HAPPY!**

**ARIGATO!**

**XOXO Maria**

Our Little Princess

Chapter 11

Meeting all over again

**LPOV**

We were at Volterra. The problem was that I couldn't really remember were the Vulturi castle was. I know. Lame.

"I can't believe we are lost," Emily complained.

"We are not lost. I'll remember," I assured her.

"Lily you wont remember, it was 7 fricking years ago. Heck I can barely remember my 5 year old childhood." She complained again.

"Em, don't worry if we can't find it today we'll go to the hotel rest up and start looking again" I said, frustrated.

"Fine." She grumbled.

We walked by a beautiful fountain. I had a feeling I had been here before.

_--Flash back--_

_"Look mommy! I'm not falling." I said walking on the rail of the fountain._

_"Lilian please be careful.l" mom worried._

_"Mommy don't worry I wont fall..." I then lost my balance and fell into the dirty fountain water._

_"Lilian are you all right? See you should listen to me." I mom lectured as she pulled me out off the water._

_"Look I'm all wet!'' I giggled._

_"I don't find that funny. We will have to quite a while to give you a bath." she said._

_"Why? Why can't take a bath now?" I asked._

_"Because there is only one way in and one way out to the Volturi Castle. And you can only enter when its dark." she explained_

_"Oh" I said amazed._

_--End of flash back--_

That's it! I need to wait for it to be night! And we could go into the castle.

"I'm guessing you know what to do right?" Emily asked me.

"Yes!" I grinned happily!

"Aaaannd?" she stressed out the word.

"We have to wait for it to be night." I said, feeling proud of myself for remembering something so important.

"Yay! Now we can go sight seeing." she happily said. I nodded.

--

We had been everywhere in two hours and we still needed one more hours for it to be completely dark.

"Let's get dressed up in our black clothing." Emily dragged me to our suite.

I sat on the bed and waited as Emily when to our suitcases.

She pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and threw it at me. Then some black jeans came flying towards me.

"Change " she ordered. I grumpily sat up and went to the bathroom to change.

I came out and Emily was there fully dressed. She handed me some black vans.

"Last but not least" she said pulling out black gloves and black beanie hats.

Emily did pigtails on my hair so the beanie wouldn't hurt my head.

I looked at the clock it was 8:30. It was time to go.

Go to the clock tower cause that was their hide out, there was a tunnel which led to the Volturi Castle.

**EPOV**

We had just arrived to Volterra. Alice still hadn't had a vision of Lilian, Bella or Emily.

I felt hopeless. I didn't know if I was already too late.

_Edward don't worry we will find them I promise-_ Carlisle thought to me. I nodded.

We were walking around the streets of Volterra. There was still no sign of any vampire.

I saw two shadows move at vampire speed. They were heading toward the tower.

They had to be vampires but who? There were too many people to tell if it was a scent I knew.

I followed them. Alice and the rest of the family were somewhere else looking for Lilian, Bella and Emily.

I reached a wall. I swear the shadow went here. I looked around but there was nothing.

**LPOV**

Right now Emily and I were falling down to somewhere.

I found the door in but I was stupid enough to lie on it and cause me to fall bringing Emily down with me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed.

**BANG!**

We hit the floor pretty hard. Well not really, I landed on something.

_What was that?-_ I heard someone think. The voice was Felix's I think.

"Emily?" I asked. I felt something move under me.

"Please...get off... of me..." her voice died out. Oh my gosh! I got of and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

"Em! Emily!" shouted in a whisper. I shook her and she still wouldn't react.

I check her pulse. It was still there. Thank you lord.

I was about to get up to drag her somewhere but I felt my hands being tied up and my eyes where covered.

"Hey what the he..." they covered my mouth.

"EMILY!" I mumbled. I was trying to get loose or free but they were too strong. I felt my body on someone's shoulder.

We came to a stop. I was put down and I started to struggle. I felt the roped tighten. I whined in pain.

Someone took the cloth off my eyes. Then I saw them all over again.

Felix, Jane, Marcus, Demetri, Caius, Heidi and Aro.

"Well if it isn't my little Lily. Well she 'aint the little girl I left 7 years ago." Aro glowed. I hissed at him.

"Give her back you demon!" I screamed at him

"Sorry no can do." said Marcus.

"I will kill you all if you don't give me back my mom!" I shouted.

"Oh I feel so scared" Felix said sarcastically.

"You better be." I hissed. I was going to use that power that I was forbidden to use, the one that could kill me if I used it for too long or too much.

I felt my body shape shift to my old 13 year self. I also felt spirits surrounding me. A gust off wind made very near me fly to the wall. The ropes were broken.

I slowly stood up rubbing my wrist. I felt more and more power build up inside me.

_HOLY CRAP!_ I heard Felix think, frightened

_My, my she has gotten strong-Aro_

_Who the hell does she think she is?!- Jane_

I took my steps I didn't want to loose concentration.

I stopped. Where was Emily?

I turned and saw her in the corner still unconscious. I lifted my hand and put a force field around her. I didn't want her to get hurt by me.

I was ready to attack starting with Felix. But I was cut off by a door slam.

"Ally!" I heard someone scream. Only one person in the whole universe called me by that name. I turned and saw her I saw mom.

"Mom?" I cried.

Then I lost concentration. The spirits disappeared with a big and horrifying gust of wind. I brought my hands up to my face to try to take cover. My hair was flying all over the place.

As soon as it was windless I saw my mom there with another girl.

_That must be her daughter. She is so cute!_ The girl thought.

"Mom!" I screamed. I ran up to her and hugged her. Her embrace was everything to me right now. I finally found my mom.

I was so caught up with hugging my mom I completely forgot about the Vulturi. Felix to be exact.

He had ripped us apart from our daughter and mother hug. I growled at him. He was going to attack me but vines stopped in and held him in place.

That was very weird. Then I saw a black panther tackle something behind me. I turned and I saw the big cat attacking Heidi.

I looked around, the big cat was mom!

The girl quickly ran up to me.

"Ok my name is Katie. I'm an allly. I'll talk more later." Katie said extremely quickly. I nodded.

Jane pounced me. We were rolling on the floor. I hissed and kicked her off. She flew toward Demetri. They both went through several walls.

Aro was smiling enjoying the show. I growled and ran toward him, but I was stopped by Marcus.

"I wont treat you like a little girl." he warned. I growled and went on to kick him. He grabbed my leg and pushed me off. I crashed to the wall next to Emily.

I tried to get up but I was grabbed by the neck and pushed farther into the wall. I couldn't breath.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes...

**Hope you liked it!**

**I had fun writing some fighting scenes in this chapter!**

**Please Review**

**XOXO**

**Pixel Alice**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"Edward I know where she is!" Alice said, running to where I last saw the shadows._

_"Through here there is a brick or something" she said._

_"People start feeling the wall!" Rosalie ordered_


	13. Author's note

**_Sorry but i wont be witting or updating in a while._**

**_Some people very very close to me died on 5-22-08._**

**_I feel terrible. I really don't want to continue writing._**

**_I really need to spend so time alone now._**

**_So the last chapter will be the last chapter for a while._**

**_And if you don't ever hear from me again._**

**_It''ll be cause i gave up writing._**

**_The people that died. Were the peopl that got me into writing._**

**_And with out them I don't think I can write anything ever again._**

**_I'm very deeply sorry._**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria_**

**_Pixel Alice_**


	14. Back Ups

**Hello. I not completely back, but I'm going to try to continue. To tell you the whole story to get off my shoulders before I start breaking down. My god parents or better said godfamily was killed. By a gas leak. My godmother got burned to death by turning on the stove. My two cousins Jovani(13) died in his sleep of intoxication. GianCarlos(8) died in the morning in the bathroom cause of toxication. And my godfather came home from work and died of shock/heart attack.**

**Now please bear with me, you have no clue how much it hurts to be in front of my laptop to write...anything. I want to thank you all for telling not to give up and Daniela( tic-tac101) who finally wrote w/ me msn w/ the Cullen's. Which brought my mood up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Katie, Lilian and Emily.**

**Our Little Princess  
Chapter 12**

**Lilian POV**

_I tried to get up but I was grabbed by the neck and pushed farther into the wall. I couldn't breath._

_I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes..._

Aro; the push over Aro was trying to kill me.

"Dear you think I'm a push over? That's interesting." he hissed at me.

I couldn't breath. I felt myself being pushed further back into the wall. I couldn't feel my body. It was going limp.

"Help" I tried to choke out. I felt dazed, light headed. My life was being cut away. I wish I could breath anyway.

"ALLY!" I heard mom call out to me. I couldn't see her correctly my eye sight went completely blurring.

Suddenly all I heard was my moms voice calling out t...

**BPOV**

I finished ripping Heidi into pieces. I turned and saw Aro choking Lilian.

I shifted back to my human form and screamed.

"ALLY!"

I took a step towards her but got pinned down by Marcus.

"Ally!" I yelled again.

"Lilian!" I screamed for her. I saw my daughter's go body limp. Aro let go of her and let her fall down to the ground.

"No Lilian!" I cried.

I struggled out of Marcus and ran towards Lilian, taking her into my arms. Her pulse was still there, but faint.

I hugged her close to me.

"Lilian please come back to me!" I cried.

I saw Katie getting slammed into the wall right next to me.

"Don't worry Bella she is not dead." Aro assured me.

""You monster!" I yelled at him.

"Aren't we all." he shrugged.

"Take them to their room...again." Marcus sighed.

Felix came and roughly grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up. Jane carried Lilian's friend. Katie was dragged by Demetri and Aro carried Lilian.

We were locked inside room once again. I held Lilian in my arms.

Katie laid Lilian's friend on the bed.

"Bella don't worry we'll get out of here I promise." Katie told me.

"I know but after seven years we are still stuck here!" I sobbed.

Katie held both of us in a hug.

"But look, now there are four of us. There is a higher chance we will escape." she said hopefully. I simply nodded.

"Bella I promise next time we fight I will burn them all!" Katie whispered.

"No! You will not take that risk, you still can't control that element!" I scowled at her.

"But its worth a try." she said back.

"That I'm not willing to take." I told her roughly. Katie shrugged and went to the corner.

She started to make little animals out of water.

"Got plan 96,789 ready yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. I heard her sigh.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the rim of the fountain. I held my head in my hands, frustrated.

There was still no sign of Bella, Lilian or Emily. Or the Volturi for that matter.

My family was pacing around me. I was blocking out their thoughts I really didn't feel like hearing them right now.

"They have to be here!" Alice grumbled pacing right in front of me. I heard her foot steps tap on the ground.

They all of the sudden came to a rapid stop.

I looked up and saw her in vision mode.

"Alice?" Jasper asked cautiously.

She snapped out of her vision and stared at me.

"Edward I know where she is!" Alice said, running to where I last saw the shadows.

"Through here there is a brick or something" she said.

"People start feeling the wall!" Rosalie ordered.

Everybody had their hands on wall feeling for some kind of button.

**-Click-**

The wall started to open.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled jumping in through the whole...or door.

Everyone followed his lead, landing on the floor gently with out making noise. Then I smelt it. Bella's sweet freesia smell and Lilian's sweet tangerine like smell.

"Why do I have a feeling some one else is here?" a voice came from the left hall.

_"Edward go look for them, we will stay here."_ Carlisle thought to me. I nodded and dashed towards where the scent came from.

I reached a door. It was chained.

I knocked on it softly.

"Bella? Lilian? Emily? Are you in there?"

**Thats all I could write. I tried my best betaing it by myself. Hope you liked it. Sorry if the next chapter takes to long. I'm slowly recovering.**

**Please review**

**XOXO Pixel Alice**


	15. Together

**Hi... here's the next chapter for Our Little Princess hope you enjoy it.**

**Our Little Princess Chapter 13 Together**

**BPOV**

There was a soft knock on the door. With that I heard Edward's voice asking if we were in here.

I felt Lilian stir in my arms. I looked down and my daughter appeared to have awakened. She saw me and smiled. Lilian looked toward the bed and her friend seemed to also wake up.

"Lilian? Bella? Emily?" I heard Edward call.

"Daddy?" Lilian nearly shouted.

"Mr. Cullen?" the girl whose name was Emily asked.

"Edward, we are in here but we can't get out." I finally said.

"Don't worry love. I'll get you out of there."

"Dad how are you going to do that?" Lilian questioned.

"I going to break the door, everyone get away from the door!" he ordered.

I took Lilian's hand and quickly went to the wall. Katie took Emily off the bed and hugged her close so she wouldn't get hurt.

**CRASH**

There stood my angel, my god, and the love of my life. He still looked the same from before. Well of course, vampires don't age. He eyes glistened with happiness. He gave me his favorite crooked smile.

"Daddy!" Lilian scream, alarmed.

Felix was right behind him. He attacked Edward. They came out off view.

"Bella let's hurry!" Katie said to me. I nodded and ran out the door.

**Nobody's POV**

Edward was fighting off Felix. He punched him on the face making it crack. Felix growled and slammed him on the wall. The wall in matter off second broke into millions of pieces. Edward hissed kicked him right in the stomach making Felix fly through more than one wall.

"You will not leave alive!" Felix hissed at Edward.

"We'll see about that!" Edward hissed attacking once more.

Lilian, Emily, Bella and Katie were running the opposite way. They were looking for the rest of the Cullens.

Lilian crashed into something hard.

"Emmett!" Bella said, relived.

"Hurry! Let's make a run for it!" He said.

"I'm all for it, but if you haven't noticed it pretty much impossible to do." Katie grumbled.

"Then let's fight them all.'' Emily suggested.

"Emily we ar-" Lilian got cut off. Jane was on her scratching her face. Lilian's eyes went into a weird shade of purple. Jane got thrown to the wall making it crack. Lilian hissed and jumped to attack her but Emmet grabbed her by the collar.

"No you don't!" he scowled.

The rest of the Cullens appeared next to them.

"Ok, they are going to be here in two seconds we need a plan!" Alice announced.

"No duh." Rosalie grumbled.

"You don't need a plan!" Marcus growled as he and the rest of the Volturi arrived. "You don't have time!"

"It too bad it has to end this way." Aro sighed.

Then Felix and Edward came crashing through the wall. Hissing and growling.

And the real fight started.

Bella shifted into a panther and attacked Marcus.

Emily and Lilian attacked Jane.

Katie attacked Demitri kicking her right in the stomach.

Cauis attacked Esme and Carlisle took them both down to the ground.

Other guards came into the room and joined the fight.

Slowly the guards were being thrown into walls and getting ripped into pieces. There were body parts flying around. Every one was getting bruised up.

Half of the guards were in pieces, getting stacked in a pile.

Katie eyes went red and a fire was formed in the pile of body parts.

There was a large flame in the middle of the room. Emily threw Jane into the fire.

Jane screamed as she got burned into ashes. After that was done one after the other one were being thrown in the fire. Only three members of the Volturi remained.

Aro, Felix and Cauis.

The Cullens, Emily and Katie lined, up staring at the remaining people of the Volturi. Katie eyes went red once again and a circle of fire surrounded Aro, Felix and Cauis.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Felix laughed.

"Why not?" Katie growled.

"Because we have the poor little princess!" Cauis laughed showing a trapped Lilian. One of his hands cover her mouth while the other one had her in a tight hold.

"Katie stop the fire!" Bella yelled. The fire quickly vanished. Edward growled and was ready to attacked.

"One step and the little princess will be gone!" Felix growled.

Lilian's eyes were full of fear she didn't know what to do. No one did. Everyone was just standing there glaring at Aro, Felix and Cauis.

_**Lilian's POV**_

I was trapped. It all happened so quickly. Cauis just grabbed me and hid. Now I'm here stuck, going to die. And I just saved mom and I was going to die. There was nothing that could be done. I was a goner.

_At least mom and dad are together once again._ I thought to myself.

**_Lilian don't give up!(Emily)_**

**_Ally don't you dare give up.(Mom)_**

**_Lily-pad try to kick them where it hurts!(Emmett)_**

**_Lilian don't worry we'll save you(dad)_**

They were going to get themselfs killed if they tried to save me. Its ok if I die right? After all my mission was to get mom back and I got her back. Well I don't but dad does. Now he could be happy again. There wont be a sad smile on his face anymore. He had the love of his life with me.

I wish I could know what love if before I die.

"Give her back!" Grandpa Carlise growled.

"We got hurt her" Aro tried explaining.

"Yet" Felix added.

"With her powers we can control the vampire world" Aro continued.

"Afterall she is the child from the prophecy" Cauis added.

"What prophecy?!" Mom asked angry

"You know the one about the half-blooded princess. That can control any power she wants" Felix laughed.

"You said that was fake!" Mom snarled.

If I can control any power I wanted then why can't I control the spirit element? Hey maybe I can control the other elements like Katie can! Now do I need to be if deep concentration like the spiritual element? Katie just makes it appear so easy.

"I'm sorry I lied. If I would have told it was true you would have ran away with the little princess" Aro sighed.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate.

Think water;agua;mizu

Think fire; fuego; hi

Think wind; viento; kaze

Think earth; tierra; ki

I felt my body different. I din't feel like my self anymore. I couldn't hear what they were talking about instead I heard crashing waves from the ocean and smelled its salty waters, I felt hot like if I was around fire and I smelled smoke. I could feel the wind cooling me off and I heard it dancing around me. I smelled fresh grass, I could feel it moving around me.

I didn't feel tense. I felt relax. I didn't feel any worries on my shoulders. Just the four of the five elements dancing around me.

I felt the grip around me loosen. Until I finaly couldn't feel it at all.

The wave crashed louder and harder. The fire become more intense. The wind tunred deadly. The ground began to tremble. It felt as they where attacking something. My body felt so nice. I really didn't this feeling to leave.

Then I felt the water and the wind combain. As if they where forming a hurricane. The raging fire roamed on what use to be green grass. Suddenly what use to be plessure slowly formed into unwellming pain. It hurt everywhere.

I hugged my body. It hurt it hurted so much.

I started to hear screaming.

"Lilian!" Many different voices called me over and over. I felt someones cold arms wrap around me. I screamed at the touch. I opened my eyes to see daddy holding me tightly to him. I put my face in his cold, hard chest and screamed.

"Daddy please make the pain stop!" I sreamed into his chest. I felt my senses leaving.

Last thign I heard was the sound of dad's voice.

**There I change it. No more demon. I liked my demon. But I couldn't take it no more! I hope you are happy now! Cause now I have to change how the story goes and now I have to rewrite the next chapter. I hope you are happy.**

**XOXO  
Maria**


	16. If only

**Hi I want to dedicate this chapter to four ppl. First wantingedwardcullen... please don't cry love; everything will get better. Next Punching-Werewolves for giving the awsomest idea EVER! Then VioletWilson for almost giving me a heart attck when she sent me the new part of the chapter beta. Finally di14 my feternal twin sister! She will help me spill sour, spoiled chocolate milk to all of those who didn't like mr.demon! Those who liked mr.demon I'm sorry. I liked him too.**

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight so please don't sue.( I really don't get y I have to put these if everyone knows I'm not Stephenie Meyer)**

**Onward with the story!**

**Our Little Princess**

**Chapter 14**

**If only**

**BPOV**

Most of the Vultori where burned to ashes. The only ones that remain were, Aro, Felix, and Cauis. We were all line up staring at the remains of the Vultori. In less than a second, a circle of fire encircled them. They have lost.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Felix laughed.

"Why not?" Katie growled.

"Because we still have the poor little princess!" Cauis laughed, showing Lilian trapped in his hold. Her mouth was covered and she was being held back extremely tight. She look so scared. Her eyes filled with fear. They had my daughter.

"Katie, stop the fire!" I yelled. The fire quickly vanished. Edward growled, and was ready to attacked them, and retrieve Lilian from their hold.

"One step and the little princess will be gone!" Felix growled.

Lilian didn't know what to do. No one did. We were just standing there, glaring at Aro, Felix, and Cauis.

What could we do?! If we get close they might kill her. She look ready to give up. I would not let my daughter die!

_**Ally don't you dare give up**_ I thought knowing she would hear me.

"Give her back!"Carlisle growled.

"We will not hurt her," Aro tried explaining.

"Yet," Felix added.

"With her powers we can control the vampire world" Aro continued.

"After all she is the child from the prophecy," Cauis added.

"What prophecy?!" I asked angry

"You know the one about the half-blooded princess. That may control whatever power she wants," Felix laughed.

"You said that was fake!" I snarled. They lied to me! Why would they keep something so important away from me?!

"I'm sorry I lied; If I told you it were truth, you would have ran away with the little princess," Aro sighed.

I saw Lilian close her eyes, and let her head drop down.

"Why do you want power?! You are literally the royals of the vampire world!" Rosalie growled.

"Why would you want a defenceless child?!" Emmett was about to burst.

"Lilian never did anything wrong!" Emily cried.

"With her we can make the Vultori stronger, and she won't over power us, if she's under our control." Cauis stated.

"I bet she doesn't even want to be stronger than yo-" I couldn't finish; Lilian was glowing a weird white color. Her hair was flowing as if there where wind around her.

Suddenly a gust a wind made Cauis, Felix, and Aro, fly to the wall. The glow turned to a dark blue, and water started appearing out of no where, that caught Cauis. There was so much pressure in the water that Cauis was ripped to pieces. Her glow became light green, and plants were coming from the ground going after Felix. Felix grabbed the sword that hung from the wall, and started protecting himself and Aro from the plants. The glow turned to a deadly shade of red, and fire then suddenly appeared burning Aro, to smoldering ashes.

We were all staring at what had just happened right in front of us; Still not grasping what was happening before our eyes.

Lilian, suddenly wrapped her arms around her body screaming. Felix took this as an advantage, and ran for her with the sword still in his hand.

"Lilian!" we all screamed.

Then it all happened so quickly.

Lilian's friend Emily, got in front of her and was stabbed with the sword. The minute that Felix stabbed her he was engulfed in flames, and he to was burnt to ashes.

We rushed over to them; Carlisle took Emily into his arms, and slowly pulled the sword out. "She is dieing" he gasped, in a low whisper.

Meanwhile Edward and I, rushed over to Lilian. Edward scoped her up into his arms. She screamed once more. When Lilian open her eyes to see that it was Edward, She put her face into his chest, and screamed once again.

"Daddy please make the pain stop!" she sobbed and went limp.

"Lilian stay with me," Edward pleaded.

"We need to get the hospital, now!" Alice demand.

We all rushed out in vampire speed, to try get Lilian and Emily to the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital, Carlisle said to one of the nurses that he and Edward, were doctors and they went to try to save the girls.

We where all in the waiting room. Alice was holding me as I cried.

What if Lilian died. I'll never see her again. What if her friend died. I would never learn what she was like.

Everyone was trying to calm me down but I couldn't all I could do was cry.

_**What will happen?!  
Will Lilian die?  
Will Emily die?  
Both?  
**_

_**Will **__I__** get my revenge?  
Whats going to happen?!**_

_**That for me and Punching-Werewolves to know and for you to find out! Muahahahahahhahahahahaha! I feel so evil right now. I blame the chocolate cake.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Pixel Alice**_


	17. Gone

Hi its me

**Hi its me! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclamer:I don't own twilight**

**Our Little Princess  Chapter 15  Gone**

**LPOV**

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

I kept hearing that noise over and over again. It was getting really annoying. Hearing the same noise again and again non stop.

"Lily? Are you awake?" I heard a very soft whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room with bright light. I brought up my hand to cover my eyes. I looked at my hand it had two cables or wires attached to it. Was I in the hospital? I tried to sit up

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

That little noise went crazy. As I tried to sit correctly a sudden jolt of pain rushed through every one of my veins.

"Lilian please don't do that to yourself." I heard the soft whisper once again. I turned and saw Emily. There where machines around her too. I looked around there were machines around me too.

"Em… what happened?" I asked, turning to my best friend.

"You saved us!" she said painfully.

"Em, are you alright?" I was worried now.

"Yeah I'm super duper." she smiled weakly.

"You are lying!"

"I'm all right." her heart monitor was slowing down. Emily scrunched up her face in pain.

"Em please don't die!" I cried. I tried to get out of the bed. But there where too many wires around me.

"Lilian it's alright."

"No it's not alright!" I finally go off the bed and started walking. My heart monitor was racing at top speed while Emily's was getting slower and slower. As I walked I felt even more pain through my body. But that didn't stop me.

"Lilian please you are hurting yourself!" Emily worried.

"Don't worry about me, you retard!" I cried. I reached her bed. I took her hand.

"Please Em don't leave me. I need you!" I cried.

"Lily I'm sorry." Emily cried. She sat up weakly.

"Oh Emily please, please, I beg of you please don't go don't leave! You're my best friend!" I hugged her. Slowly Emily wrapped her arms around me and cried with me.

"Your my best friend too Lilian. You are the best sister I ever had. If I wouldn't have met you my life would be boring like a regular human." she cried.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. Its my fault you're leaving!"

"I don't regret dieing. I rather that _I _die than my best friend."

"Please Emily don't! I love you!" I was hysterics

"Oh Lilian I love you t-" her voice died out. Her heart monitor just did one long beep and her arms in loosened grip and fell down. Her arm was there one my shoulder, but with no pulse any longer.

"NO! NO! EMILY NO PLEASE COME BACK! EMILY!" I was yelling. Then I heard the door open.

"EMILY DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!" I hugged her tighter as if that could save her.

"Lilian you have to let go." I heard my dad tell me.

"NO! NO!" I cried even more. I heard my heart monitor go faster and faster.

"Edward make her go of Emily!" I heard grandpa Carlisle say. I felt to cold arms trying to loosen my grip to Emily. I didn't have enough strength so my arms where finally tugged away from Emily's body. I saw her body fall backwards on the bed.

She was smiling.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, struggling with my dad.

"Lilian please relax, you're hurting yourself." Grandpa Carlisle cried.

"MY BEST FRIEND JUST DIED IN MY ARMS! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! EMILY DIED BECAUSE OF ME! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO RELAX!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't care about the pain that was going through my body. I didn't care if my heart was going crazy. I didn't care!

My best friend was gone. She was gone. I would never get to see her ever again.

"Lilian please relax!" my dad pleaded, turning me to face him.

"NO DAD! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF MOM DIED! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? EMILY DIED. SHE MENT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND YOU TELL ME TO RELAX!" I yelled to his face. I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Honey I'm so sorry." He held me close to him. I cried in his chest.

"Daddy she is gone. Gone. Gone. Emily is gone." I cried over and over again.

He started humming a lullaby and rubbing my back.

"I know how you feel she was a daughter to me too." He soothed.

"Dad I want my mom. I want my mom!" I cried like I was five years old again.

"Carlisle please." I heard dad say. I only had to wait 20 seconds to be wrapped in my mother's arms.

As my mom held me I cried and cried, ruining her shirt. Mom sat on the bed with me.

"Ally its going to be alright we are all here for you." she said softly.

"Lilian are you hungry?" dad asked as he sat next to mom. I simply shook my head. I turned my head to Emily's bed. It was already empty. Her body wasn't there any more.

"Lilian lets check to see if you are doing ok." Dad said softly as a got a clipboard from the table next to my bed. I didn't notice that he was wearing a doctor's smock.

Daddy got his stethoscope and placed it on my chest. I shivered. It was cold.

"Now take deep breaths". I slowly breathed in and out. Then he placed the stethoscope on my back.

"Please do it again" I took a deep breath once again.

"That my girl." he kissed my head.

"Daddy is there heaven for Emily cause you said that vampire don't go to heaven? But since Emily was only half vampire, is she also damned?" I asked. Daddy eyes grew big. I scowled at him.

"Ally don't listen to him when he says that. All vampires have souls, we are not damned. If we didn't have souls we wouldn't feel anything. We wouldn't have emotions. We wouldn't know how to love. If daddy what says is true then he wouldn't love me and you and would never be where you are now. Here in my arms." Mom explained

"So Emily is going to heaven?" I asked.

"Yes," she assured then she glared at dad.

_How could he tell her that!_ Mom thought angrily.

_I'm going to get lectured_ Daddy sighed.

I laughed.

"Lilian we are going to be here for you." aunt Alice said, entering the room with the rest of my family.

"Yes to the very end." Aunt Rose added.

"Literally!" Uncle Emmett joked. Then Aunt Rose whacked him on the head.

"Hey!" he complained. We all laughed.

"Like Alice said. We will be here for you. Good or bad" Uncle Jasper said. I smiled weakly.

"Ok, I think Lilian needs her rest." Grandma Esme said. "She has been through a lot already."

They all turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I said. They turned around and faced me. "Can you stay here?" I asked shyly.

"I don't know, Emmet might keep you up." Aunt Rose joked.

"I will not! I will be as quiet as Jasper!" He said pointing at Uncle Jasper.

We all laughed.

"Lilian we'll stay but go to sleep." Uncle Jasper said.

"If I wake up will all of you be there?" I asked. They all nodded.

I closed my eyes and mom laid me down. She kissed me on my head and whispered "Sleep well"

With that I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**:sob: Hope you enjoyed:sob: the chapter.:sob:**

**Please:sob: review:sob:**

**Xoxo:sob:**

**:sob: Pixel Alice :sob:**


	18. In the End

**Heh you must all hate me right now. Look I have a good reason why I disappeared...ok no I don't. But I'm sorry to say but this story is coming to an end. In other words this is the last chapter. I'm sorry but I'm ALL out of ideas. So yeah.**

**Now maybe I can I don't know...**

**Anyways. I want to thank all those people that supported this story all the way.  
There are so many people and weirdly only to pop into my head heh. Sorry I have really bad memory.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! But Lilian and Emily and Katie**

**Our Little Princess  
In the End**

_**LPOV**_

_My name is Lilian Alice Swan Masen Cullen. I'm currently 15. Almost as tall as my mom. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. My life has been a huge rollercoaster in last couple of years. All from being half vampire, loosing my best friend, finding my dad, recuing my mom to almost dying. As you see I'm not normal._

_My best friend Emily Catelo. Died two years ago. In my arms in a hospital in Voletera Italy. She was like my feternal twin separated at birth. The only reason she died cause I wanted my mom back and she would do anything for. Emily didn't mind dieing. She didnt even mind when I bit her by accident when we were 8. Her death hit me hard. She was my book buddy. My game buddy. My music buddy. She was my buddy for almost everything! It's so bad when she just leaves to next world. Everyone dies some day. But Emily died so young._

_After she died. We brought her body back to our home town Forks, Washington. When we told her parents she was dead her mom slapped me on the face blaming me for her death. I don't blame her at all. I was the one that killed her by letting her get so close to me. It was me who brought on the death upon such a young person. Her mom still hates me and always will. But its already bad enough that Emily is gone so I ignore her._

_The famous story is: Emily and I decided to camp in the woods without anyone's permission. While we were in the wood we got attack by a "bear". Then it's killed Emily and badly hurting me._

_Let me tell you what I think about that little story. Completely stupid who in their right minds would believe that?! Might as well tell that I killed her cause I wanted to save my mom._

_Of course right before the rest of the Volturi died. They went on say about a preface and powers and ruler of the vampire world. And who is that person...waiting for it...ME!_

_Its hard not having your right ending._

_My mom and dad were extremely happy again. Let's just say they spent a week away in Vegas doing who knows what. All that really important is that they are happy together. If I knew my soul mate and then they leave each other three times I would to everything possible to catch up but then again I don't have a soul mate and most probably never will._

_Katie is the newest member of the family. She is kind of mad because I'm finally older than her. I find it quite funny. Katie might be 14. But she still could always ask me to change her into an older age. I also haven't told her either so I think it's my fault too. Other than that she is great to have around she is Alice's shopping partner along with Rosalie. But Katie can never replace Emily and I think she will. I know she is trying but I know it will never work out._

_Alice and Emmet are always keeping me active so I won't think much about Emily. Emmett made me join almost every sports team in Forks. Soccer, softball, tennis, badminton, ect. Its fun and all but I didn't have any friends other than Emily. So its lonely. Alice is always taking me to book stores, music stores anything to make me "happy" as they put it. They really try way too hard._

_Jasper and Rosalie are always there for me and don't bother me as much. Thay actually give me personal space but at the same time right there behind me. I like it when Rosalie sits with for just the company or just have a simple chat. Jasper well lets just say he is there and not there at the same time. I can feel him trying to make me happy sometimes and sometimes were there playing a quite game of chess._

_Grandpa Carlisle says that my vampire genes will take over when I'm 16 or 17. Either way I only have a year or two of my somewhat regular human life. Its really no big deal just that the prophecy thing is still bugging me. It really wont leave my mind. I am I really that important? Granma Esme tells me to ignore it and that I shouldn't worry. But really who wouldn't worry? A sane person maybe. _

_Well my name is Lilian Alice Swan Masen Cullen. Daughter of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I'm 15 and half vampire and my life isn't perfect. And I just started my 6th diary._

"Ally dinner is ready" I heard my mom call for me. I closed my diary and put in my drawer.

"I wonder if my life will ever be complete." I slowly said to my self while going to the kitchen.

"Lilian hurry I heard there is sale soon!" I heard Alice

"Really?! I wanna go too" I heard Katie.

"Sure" I said. Not really wanted to go.

When you're like me. And have a tragic life. Well it isn't easy to give a true smile to everyone. When a part o something that made you whole in way. Loosing is a terrible thing. I remembered before I couldn't smile to save my life. But I have improved. Even if they are fake. But if my family I'm happy. Right?

"Alice why are you torturing her?" I heard dad say.

"Sheesh I'm not torturing my niece I'm just taking her to the mall and dragging Bella with me too. Is that such a bad deed?" Alice complained.

"YES!" I heard my mom hiss.

"You will all thank me someday." Alice said.

"Alice don't worry. I might be 14 but I know ways to force people to shop" Katie laughed evilly.

"Edward don't make me go" Mom complained.

"Edward dear I can see the future and in the future she is going with us. Are actually betting with me?" Alice said

"No one bets with Alice" I heard Rose.

I sighed "We might as well all go" I suggested.

"Lilian that's a great idea we can all go and the boys will carry our shopping bags!" Alice giggled. I heard my dad and my uncles groaned.

"Lily you've turned into one of them." Emmett complained.

"Riiiight" I said finishing my dinner. "Well find another game in which I will cream you at" I walked into the living room.

"Oh you are on" Emmett growled at me playfully.

"Ok chop chop off to the mall. Oh Lilian you'll have to change us" Alice added. I looked at them letting my powers at work I quickly change them all to the right aget they are supposed to be here in Forks.

When you got a family like mine you'll never know what will happen.

But all good things come with a price in which we will pay one way or another. But then again I already paid the price of loosing my best friend.

My name is Lilian and my life is almost complete.

**So it finally came to an end. **

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as I did writing! Maddie- And me betaing **

**Please review!**

**XOXO  
Pixel Alice**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice. She is forever banded from the computer until she is 18, which will be 5 years. You will never hear from her for 5 years or when until she moves out of the house and get her own computer. Thank you.


	20. IMMMMM BACKKKKK

** I LIVE! I'M BACK!**

**I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK!**

**MY PUNISHMENT IS GONE!**

**MY PARENTS FELT SORRY FOR ME! **

**I WIN!**

**I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK**

**I'M BACK**

**AND**

**READY TO WRITE!**

**AGAIN!**

**W00T**

**IM SO DAMN HAPPY!**

**YOU SHOULD BE TOO**

**HAH THANK GOD CAUSE I THINK**

**WITH FIVE YEARS**

**I WOULD HAVE COMMITED SUCIED**

**OR SOMETHING**

**BUT IM WONT!**

**HEH!**

**I AM BACK AND THINKING OF WRITING SEQUEL FOR OUR LITTLE PRINCESS!!**

**LOVES!!1**

**PIXEL ALICE!!**


End file.
